Shadow Hearts Covenant Bad Ending
by Akira Strife
Summary: Major Spoiler! If you have not beaten shadow hearts covenant and seen the bad ending then please do not read this story! What happens after the bad ending with Yuri for Shadow Hearts Covenant. R&R!


Takes place after the bad ending for SH: C. Yes I have seen both endings but did you know the intended ending for the shadow hearts series is the bad endings? Here's what may have happened after and during the bad ending.

**Shadow Hearts Covenant:**

**A Lost Memory but New Start**

First Person POV

_Where am I? Who am I? What happened that caused my head to pound so hard to my awakening. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember a thing. This scenery, grass, rocks and rubble are new to me. I stand up slowly; taking in as much sight as I possibly could in hopes of remembering something, anything. Sadly, nothing came to mind._

_I slowly walk to the edge of the cliff I was on. I look down to see a vast quantity of water. What ocean or lake was this? Again with the one thousand questions popping up all at once in my head. Just attempting to think of the answers made my head pound even more. God, it hurt so much trying to recall what happened. Maybe if I look to the sky? Still nothing. I look down at my clothing and notice a weird trinket around my neck. A necklace I believe it was called or a talisman? Where'd did I get it? Damn it, why can't anything seem familiar._

_Suddenly, I hear a voice calling. A familiar voice. Who was it? 'Yuri…' they keep calling. Who's Yuri? Maybe it's a friend of there's or a relative. I can hear footsteps come up behind me so I decide to turn around. Maybe they knew something about me._

"Yuri!" The rather short and dare I say ugly thing, I think it's a man, said.

_I raise an eyebrow to the smaller creature. Yuri? Who was this Yuri? Is he me? Am I Yuri? If that were true, why can't I remember that, why can't I remember anything?_

"Yuri? Who's that and who are you?" I ask. The creature before me seems to have begun leaking from the eyes. I think its crying. Did I make it cry?

_The creature before me ran up and hugged my waist. It was too short to hug anywhere above I guess. I didn't know how to react, what was this thing? Did it know me? Did I know it?_

"Oh Yuri," It began to say between muffled cries, "You don't even remember your own father?"

_My…father? This thing was my father? I wish I could remember it, him…well, I guess it's safe to say I'm Yuri. My name is Yuri. Yes, that sounds right but still…I can't remember that my name is Yuri, only that it sounds right when I call myself that. I watch the creature, my father, walk behind me and place a hand on my bag across my ass. He took my left hand and began leading me forward. Were we going home? Maybe I'll remember something there…why do I have a craving to eat something now?_

"Come along inside, its cold out here son," He said, leading me towards a rather weird looking to say bluntly, building. It looks more like a robot then a house. Maybe this robot would take us home and re jog my memories.

**A few minutes later…**

W_e got to the metallic robot thing so my father walks up and opens a compartment door on the side. It was big enough to walk in and it seemed to reveal lots of space inside._

"There now, we're home. Let's get you inside where it's nice and warm," My father says. So this WAS our house. I still think it looks like a giant robot.

"Okay." I comply seeing how there wasn't really much I could do otherwise. I have no idea where I was and it seems all I knew was my name and my father. I'm almost afraid to look in the mirror to see the family resemblance.

_He went into the house robot thing first and I follow. Almost as soon as we walk in, we have to go up a flight of stairs. God already I hate this home, too much walking for my liking. I guess I don't like walking either. I wish I knew if these things were my real memory and not just minor things I'm thinking of. _

"Here you are," My father says, offering me a chair near some sort of large claw in the center of the house, "You must be hungry,"

"Starved" I reply without thinking. It seems I allowed my stomach to talk for me and it spoke again only in low gurgling noises. My father just laughs and walks up some more stairs. I guess I don't understand my stomach's speech because I missed the joke it said.

_Nothing in this place seems familiar. It was like I was drawing complete blanks. I feel like I should just give up trying to remember things and recreate everything as I go along. It seems I may never remember anything. What ever happened to me made sure of that._

_I nearly jump out of my seat to the sound of loud knocking from down below. Was that father? No, he went upstairs. I think he hears it too because he comes down those stairs in a hurry. I didn't think he could move that fast being so small. He ran down the next set of stairs to the door below where I'm hearing the knocking from. I hear him greet someone and decide to stand up to be polite._

"This way," My father says leading a strange looking girl up the stairs and in front of me, "Here's Yuri."

"It's so nice to see you Yuri!" The girl states. She has long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, a very nice revealing blue tube top I think they are called, black shorts and a whitish grey trench coat. She is very attractive if you ask me.

"Who are you?" I ask without thinking again. This without thinking technique seems to be a reoccurring theme for me.

_She looks rather shocked now. I guess she can't believe I don't know who she is but honestly, I've never seen this girl before or anything around me for that matter. She turns to my father and he whispers something to her. I couldn't catch what they were saying but almost immediately she clings to my arm. Wow, this is nice I like her hanging off me. Now where's my food I'm hungry!_

"Oh dear, Yuri, you must have amnesia!" She states sounding shocked.

"What's amne ia…wait…there was an s in there somewhere…amsneia? Something like that anyway, what is that?" I ask not sure on how to pronounce the word properly.

"Amnesia means you don't remember anything" She informs, smiling up at me. Now was she smiling because I had this thing or at the fact I can't say it?

"Yeah! That's perfect! I have that because I can't remember anything!" I state truthfully.

"Well, that would be the only good excuse to forget your girlfriend!" She says. My girlfriend? Her? Why can't I remember that?

"Forget it." I say looking down at her then to my father, "It seems no matter how hard I try I cannot remember anything so I'm just going to recreate everything as I go along. You there are my father and this girl is my girlfriend…I'll start from here."

"Excellent!" She says, "My name is Margarette in case you've forgotten and your father's name is Roger Bacon. You're name is Yuri Bacon."

"Gotcha!" I acknowledge before smiling, "So…Dad…Hun…can I have something to eat now?"

**End**

Okay so it was really short and pointless but it was mainly done for humor. I could add my chapters or something describing what happens after and such but I'll leave that up too you, the reviewers. If I get maybe six or seven reviews wanting me to continue then I'll probably right more, otherwise this was a one shot fic where Margarette gets her Yuri. Well, not really _Yuri _but the body anyway before you question I'm a Yuri and Alice supporter to the end but I thought this would be funny. Plus, it makes you wonder what happens to our Yuri's body after his soul is killed from the mistletoe with the bad ending. R&R!


End file.
